Vida e Morte: Karine Nagisa
by Karine Nagisa Especter
Summary: Karine uma jovem com um desejo incomum. Seus desejos sombrios. Sua vida. Deuses, espectros, cavaleiros. Qual vai enfrentar e qual vai escolher.


**Vida e Morte: Karine Nagisa.**

Em uma época muito distante da nossa atual, viviam os cavaleiros de Athena lutando pelo bem da terra, contra quem quisesse toma-la. Essa história ocorre em Athenas, Grécia, nas regiões de mata aberta ao redor de Athenas, vivia uma bela jovem com lindos cabelos liso-ondulados pretos, com olhos de cor púrpura, pele branca, grandes seios, e um coração cheio de maldade, em seu coração, havia crueldade, arrogância e ironia.

Era devota de Hades e de Thanatos, queria muito servi-los eternamente, queria participar do exercito de Hades, e ser um espectro. Nunca houve relatos sobre o passado de Karine, sobre sua infância, para fazê-la ficar assim como adulta, Karine tinha 19 anos quando sua vida começou a mudar, uma nova Guerra Santa havia-se iniciado, porém, ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso, queria mais que os cavaleiros de Athena perdessem e morressem.

Neste meio tempo, Karine treinou muito para ser uma espiã perspicaz e uma assassina letal, usando como frase: Beleza Fatal. Karine usava a sua beleza como arma para poder distrair seus inimigos e depois matá-los. Karine também conseguiu ter uma persuasão, intimidação e suborno exemplares.

Depois que ela completou seu treinamento, os espectros fizeram um ataque a sua vila, então Karine aproveitou a chance para poder ajuda-los a acabarem com a vila, eles pareciam estar procurando o Dono daquele lugar para mata-lo por não ter se unido ao Hades, como Karine conhecia a região levou um dos três juízes do inferno, Minos de Grifon, até o local, e tiveram um diálogo um tanto comum.

— Humana, por que está nos ajudando? — Minos perguntava a Karine de uma forma curiosa e um tanto desconfiada, então Karine respondeu da mesma forma.

— Eu? Ah, claro. Eu sou devota de Hades e de Thanatos, por isso o estou ajudando. Eu sempre quis participar do exercito de Hades. Para servi-lo eternamente com minha vida. — Karine avistou o quarto do dono daquela região e pediu para Minos ir silenciosamente, haveria guardas protegendo o Rei.

Karine entrou bem lentamente no quarto juntamente com Minos de Grifon, ela foi a única que avistou o verdadeiro rei que estava no lugar, ela retirou uma pequena adaga de seu bolso, e atirou no verdadeiro, enquanto Minos matava os guardas, e o falso rei. Minos queria agradecer Karine por tudo o que ela fez pelo exercito de Hades e lhe concedeu um pedido, Karine sem demora logo disse num tom "gentil".

— Sr. Minos, desejo fazer parte do seu exercito, mas para isso teria que morrer para conseguir o que desejo, espero conseguir o que quero. — O modo de como falava parecia uma súplica.

Minos por um momento teve pena da garota extremamente bonita, porém, disse que iria cumprir com sua promessa, Karine fechava seus olhos lentamente esperando por sua morte, então Minos usou o seu poder e a matou sem querer causar-lhe dor, ele carregou seu corpo até o Inferno.

A alma de Karine estava num ambiente vazio, não era o Yomotsu Hirasaka ni, e sim um lugar completamente vazio, Karine achou estranho isso ter acontecido, contudo alguns segundos depois de sua chegada apareceram-lhe um espirito na sua frente com uma estrela preta em sua testa, usando uma armadura negra, este espirito havia cabelos pretos e olhos púrpuros e ele dizia da seguinte forma.

— Karine Nagisa, você provou ser útil ao exército de Hades, então eu lhe provo com está sapuri(súrplice) das Sombras, onde seus inimigos jamais saberão onde você está, use-a bem, e você ainda ganhou um posto como minha guarda-costas. Você deve estar-se perguntando quem sou eu. Eu sou Thanatos o Deus da Morte, um dos conselheiros de Hades — Karine quando ouviu seu nome rapidamente se ajoelhou Thanatos pareceu dar um sorriso malicioso — Você tem habilidades qualificáveis para ser uma estrela celeste, que é a estrela maligna mais forte. Seus níveis e habilidades são equivalentes a um dos três juízes do inferno, agora você jura servir Hades e a Nós Deuses Gêmeos?

Karine olhou nos olhos do deus, ainda ajoelhada, respondeu alto e claro.

— Sim! Pela eternidade! Meu senhor! — Thanatos parecia estar gostando das atitudes de Karine então sorriu maleficamente e depois disse num tom arrogante e assustador.

— Você jura fazer qualquer sacrifício possível para o bem do exercito de Hades? — Karine mais uma vez olhou nos olhos do deus e respondeu no mesmo tom de antes.

— Sim! Farei qualquer sacrifício, independente do que seja! Honrarei o exercito do Submundo, e irei fazer qualquer coisa para acabar com os Cavaleiros de Athena! — Thanatos gostou ainda mais desta frase, achou-a uma linda e perfeita espectro. Então tomou sua forma "humana" e foi até ela, e estendeu sua mão, Karine o olhou e ele fazia um sinal para que ela pegasse sua mão, o que foi feito, Karine olhou nos olhos do deus da morte, enquanto ele colocava uma de suas mãos em seu rosto acariciando-o, ele perguntou mais uma vez.

— E você, o que fará com os humanos que encontrar? — Estendeu um sorriso maléfico, e Karine deu um sorriso malicioso para o deus, que gostou de sua atitude.

— Destruí-los e leva-los até o Inferno, eles não merece nem se quer estar pisando na terra! Vou mata-los prazerosamente, e juntamente aos cavaleiros de Athena que irei tortura-los até o fim de suas vidas miseráveis! — Karine disse isso com tanto prazer que o Deus da Morte a admirou tanto que deu um selinho em seus lábios vermelhos e sedutores.

Logo sua sapuri vestiu seu corpo, encobrindo seu tórax até o meio das pernas (joelho), e do joelho para baixo haveria uma pequena abertura na armadura, colocada para cobrir a outra metade das pernas, seus braços eram totalmente cobertos, na parte das costas da armadura, haveria um chicote para ser usado pelo portador da sapuri.

O Senhor Thanatos fez um sinal para que Karine o seguisse, Thanatos à levou até ao castelo de Hades, mas ela não ficou no Inferno como os outros espectros e sim juntamente com os deuses gêmeos, Pandora, e os três juízes do inferno, ela ficou ao lado de Thanatos, e reencontrou Minos e o agradeceu por tê-la matado ainda humana, e Minos ficou contente quando soube que ela realizou o seu desejo, e ficou impressionado com suas habilidades e são companheiros até então. Continuou protegendo Hades com sua vida, juntamente aos seus companheiros espectros.

**Muito Tempo Depois.**

Em 1774 havia uma guerra santa contra o Imperador Hades, Pandora foi escolhida para achar o recipiente de Hades, que era um menino chamado Alone, onde Athena sua irmã, e o cavaleiro de Pégaso seu amigo, Karine achou isso muito repugnante e um tanto ousado da parte de Athena.

Karine foi junto com Minos para o Santuário de Athena matar alguns cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata, ela viu o cavaleiro de ouro de peixes Albafica e Shion de Áries lutarem contra Minos e o derrotá-lo, ficou furiosa com o que o cavaleiro de peixes fez com seu amigo Minos, então matou qualquer um que estava na sua frente em Rodório, independente se fosse uma pessoa normal ou um cavaleiro de Athena. Karine nunca lutou com um Gold, mas sempre almejava ter uma luta com um.

Karine contou ao Senhor Thanatos o que aconteceu e o que havia feito, Thanatos entregou isso ao Imperador Hades que ressuscitou os espectros perdidos naquele campo de batalha. Karine ficou um pouco feliz quando soube que Minos também havia ressuscitado. Então Karine seguiu as ordens de Thanatos e de seus superiores, e jurou tentar acabar com todos os cavaleiros de Athena.


End file.
